Cinderela, meu amor
by odango.girl
Summary: Darien Kedrick,tem como paixão uma fabrica de briquedos,herdada do pai. E corre o risco de perde-la se não casar dentro de um ano.Será que ele conseguirá convencer Serena Gilbert,sua timida e medrosa assistente a aceitara tentadora proposta de casamento?


Bom gente, vocês me conhecem pela fic: "Uma nova oportunidade para Serena." Que é de minha autoria. Mais hoje, vim compartilhar uma outra estória, mas esta não é minha, e sim Christine Scott e foi publicado aqui no Brasil pela Nova Cultural. Ela faz parte da meu arcevo particular de romances e é uma das minhas estórias de amor favoritas. Então resolvi adaptar ao universo de Sailor Moon, que de longe é meu anime favorito. Mas só para não esquecer: a minha fic continua, apesar da demora das postagens. É que eu estou fazendo faculdade, trabalho por conta própria e estou fazendo o meu site. Por isso a ausência de capítulos regulares. E essa estória será publicada aqui no site paralelamente a minha fic.

Então boa leitura!

Estória by Christine Scott (Titulo no original: Cinderela Bride)

_**Cinderela, meu amor**_.

Capitulo 1

_Dia de ano-novo._

O silencio do escritório do falecido R.J Kendrick era tenso.

- Vamos direto ao assunto:Meu pai deixou-me tudo...- Darien disse, levantando-se da cadeira.

-Certo Sr, Kendrick- o advogado assegurou- A casa do Pacífico, a casa de praia em Palm Beach, o apartamento em Nova York...

Darien cerrou os punhos, batendo os punhos, batendo-os violentamente contra a mesa.

- Não me importo com isso. – protestou – Quero saber se a brinquedos Kendrick é minha.

-Bem, é ... com uma condição.

- Que eu case em um ano após a morte de meu pai.

- Bem,hã... certo.

Mais uma vez, um desconfortável silêncio tomou conta da sala.

Darien sentou na cadeira de couro e fitou o porta-retrato com a foto do pai a sua frente. Com um belo sorriso e olhos brilhantes, o velho Kendrick parecia rir da atitude do filho.

Depois de terminar o colegial, Darien decidira seguir os passos do pai e ser uma parte ativa nos negócios da família. Pai e filho não tinham nada em comum, mas dividiam uma coisa: o amor pela

Brinquedos Kendrick. E agora, graças ao bizarro senso de humor do pai, Darien estava prestes a perder a coisa mais importante de sua vida. Ele não sabia por que estava tão surpreso. Mesmo após a morte, o pai tentava controlá-lo.

R.J Kendrick, dirigia a companhia como um monarca. Fora conhecido como o "Tirano da brinquedolândia". Ninguém questionava sua liderança. Fora um homem trabalhador e obstinado, transformando uma pequena companhia de brinquedos em uma milionária corporação.

Todos admiraram o sucesso de R.J Kendrick, porém fora muito difícil gostar dele como pessoa. Muito mais difícil amá-lo.

- Anule – Darien murmurou.

- Desculpe, senhor?

- Eu disse para anular.- repetiu

- O testamento?

- Claro – Darien ficou de pé – O que mais?

O advogado levantou. Os documentos caíram no chão.

- Não sei como... Não será fácil, Sr. Kendrick. Seu pai estava lúcido quando assinou o testamento.

- Quer dizer que adicionar uma cláusula de casamento é ato de um homem lúcido?

-Bem, não... digo, sim.- O advogado abanou a cabeça, confuso. – Não sei o que pensar.

- Não te pago para pensar. É pago para fazer o que eu mandar. Quero que ache um meio de anular esse testamento.

-Levará tempo.

Tempo é a única coisa que eu não tenho. Graças a meu pai, tenho um ano para resolver essa catástrofe.

- Há uma fácil solução para esse problema. Você pode se casar.

- Vou deixar as coisas bem claras: não tenho a mínima intenção de casar porque o testamento de meu pai assim o quer. Na verdade, este ultimato me dá mais determinação para ficar no _rank_ dos solteiros. Ninguém irá controlar a minha claro?

- Foi, senhor.

- Que bom. Então, sugiro que resolva esse problema... _agora._

O advogado deixou mais documentos caírem no chão. Recolhendo-os rapidamente. Darien observava-o com impaciência. A inesperada morte do pai o transformara num homem frio e rude. Agora, a raiva juntara a esses sentimentos. Ele precisava ficar um tempo sozinho para controlar as emoções, antes que elas explodissem.

Papéis recolhidos e devidamente guardados na pasta, o advogado caminhou em direção a porta.

- Entrarei em contato, Sr. Kendrick.

A pesada porta de madeira fechou-se. Darien sentou na cadeira, sentindo-se enfraquecido. Sozinho, permitiu que a mágoa e a raiva tomasse conta do seu corpo.

Quantas vezes ele e o pai discutiram por causa de casamento? Darien tinha a sensação de que podia ouvir o pai dizer:

"Você tem trinta e quatro anos e ainda é solteiro. Preciso de herdeiro, um neto para prosseguir com os negócios da família. E gostando ou não, você é o único que pode me dar um sucessor. Então é melhor amansar e casar em breve."

O engraçado é que antes do pai começar a tocar nesse assunto, Darien já tinha pensado na possibilidade de mudar seu estilo de vida. Ele crescera cansado de namorar mulheres interessadas em sua conta bancária. A idéia de encontrar uma mulher especial passara a ser mais atraente a cada dia.

Então, o pai decidira repetir as mesmas palavras todos os dias e a tomar conta da situação...

Darien suspirou, frustrado. Conhecendo o pai, só poderia esperar uma cláusula como aquela. Uma indesejável dor possuiu o coração de Darien. Ele estava prestes a perder o que mais amava. E não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Nunca se sentira tão sozinho.

_Dez meses depois._

- É tão bom estar sozinha!

Serena Gilbert saboreava a escuridão da noite em seu quarto. No andar inferior, a casa vibrava com as vozes ativas de sua família. Mesmo assim, ela não tinha a mínima vontade de se juntar-se a eles. Solidão era uma escassa comodidade naquela casa.

- Nossa, como está escuro aqui!

A luz foi acesa, fazendo Serena piscar diversas vezes para habituar-se com a claridade. Seu momento de paz e sossego fora interrompido. Mina chegara.

- Serena, o que está fazendo no escuro? Vai se atrasar para a festa.- Mina olhou-a de cima a baixo- É o que vai usar?

Serena passou a mão no cabelo loiro preso com um elástico, como de costume. Tomara cuidado na maquilagem, que era bem suave. Fitou o simples vestido branco.

- O que há de errado com a minha roupa?- perguntou.

- Nada... Mas é tão comum. Parece a mesma roupa que usa para ir ao trabalho. Não sei por que insiste em vestir tão conservadoramente. Tem que mudar seu guarda roupa e sua vida. Ser mais ousada.

Serena colocou os óculos.

- Meu guarda-roupa e minha vida vão bem,_ obrigada_- Respondeu.

- Se sua vida está bem, então por que vai ao baile da Brinquedolândia sozinha? E tire esses óculos! São feitos para leitura.

- Eu não iria lá se não fosse por causa do meu trabalho. Essa festa vai ter todos os lucros enviados a instituições de caridade. A Brinquedos Kendrick está patrocinando o evento. Como empregada da companhia, devo comparecer.

- Você não é nem um pouco vaidosa. É é muito sensata, prática e útil.

-O que você quer?

-O que te faz pensar que quero alguma coisa?

- Eu te conheç começa a me elogiar é sinal de que algo está errado. O que é?

Mina hesitou, mordendo o lábio.

- Estou grávida. – confessou.

- Grávida?- Serena sentou ao lado da irmã na cama.- Que maravilha!

A outra fitou-a, incrédula.

-Não há nada de maravilhoso. É terrível- lamentou.

- Você não está sozinha. Tem um marido que te ama e dois filhos que adorarão ter um irmãozinho. Sei que a hora é ruim...

- Ruim? Não poderia vir em hora pior. Foi um acidente. Acredite, nenhum de nós queria – Mina declarou com lagrimas nos olhos.

Serena colocou um braço ao redor dos ombros da irmã. Embora fosse a mais nova, sempre sentira necessidade de proteger a irmã mais velha.

- Acredito em você- afirmou – E Andrew recebeu a noticia?

- nada bem. Por isso vim conversar com você Ele quer sair desta casa. Acha que com mais uma criança, daremos mais trabalho a você e a mamãe.

Andrew tinha razão, contudo Serena não diria, pois a irmã precisa de apoio.

- Mina, eu não sei o que quer que eu faça. Como posso ajudar?

- Fale com ele. Diga que você e a mamãe não querem a nossa saíé que a subvenção de Andrew seja restaurada, não temos dinheiro para morar em outro lugar.

Andrew era um entomologista. Até pouco meses atrás tivera um emprego bem remunerado numa universidade local, estudando uma maneira segura para controlar a população de insetos. A verba que ele recebia fora cortada e a universidade tivera que demiti-lo. Todos pensaram que o desemprego era temporário.

Para cortar gastos, Andrew e Mina abandonaram o apartamento e foram morar com Serena e a mãe.

- Falarei com ele- Serena concordou.

- Esta noite?

- Hoje não posso. Tenho a festa para ir...

- Depois da festa. Andrew trabalha até tarde na Burger Word. Estará em casa depois da meia-noite.

Serena ficou irritada. Sou tão previsível que minha irmã supõe que eu estarei em casa antes da meia-noite? Perguntou-se. Ela ficaria chocada se eu encontrasse um homem na festa e não voltasse para casa?

Devagar, a irritação tornou-se aceitação. Mina tinha razão. Sou chata, previsível e começo a me tornar uma burra, concluiu.

Precisa injetar um pouco de excitação na vida. Queria que algo de diferente acontecesse.

- Falarei com Andrew assim que puder - Serena afirmou, sorrindo – Não se preocupe, acabara tudo bem.

-Não tenho tanta certeza...

- Escute, Nossa família está passando por um momento difícil. As coisas melhoraram logo. Daqui a pouco um novo ano irá surgir. E será o melhor ano de nossas vidas, acredite.

- Serena, Mina... – Ikuko Gilbert chamou.

- Silêncio, mana. Aí vem a mamãe.

Serena ficou de pé e ajeitou o vestido.

- Até que eu tenha uma chance de conversar com Andrew, não mencione a gravidez para ela. A última coisa que precisamos é deixá-la preocupada com a vinda de mais um neto.

- Desde que papai morreu, mamãe tem uma vida de preocupações.

Toda vez que lembrava do pai, uma dor enchia o peito de Serena. Ela o amava muito e sentia a sua falta. Quando a vida ficava mais difícil, ela recordava o enorme otimismo dele.

Não é hora de ter dó de si mesma, ela se repreendeu. Endireitou os ombros. O pai confiara nela para cuidar da mãe e da irmã. Serena não ia desapontá-lo.

Os passos ecoando pela escada trouxeram-na de volta do devaneio. Serena sorriu ao ver a mãe com os netos de dois e quatro anos de idade. As crianças eram o que mantinha a família unida.

O lado romântico de Serena fazia que ela invejasse a irmã. Mina encontrara um homem que a amava e juntos construíram uma vida. Nos bons e nos maus momentos, sempre estiveram lado a lado.

Quem não quer um ombro largo para descansar a cabeça de vez em quando? Serena indagou-se. Não que eu queira um cavaleiro numa armadura para me salvar dos problemas.

Em dez anos de poucos namorados, descobrira que heróis não existiam. Ela precisava de um homem que a amasse, que fosse capaz de colocá-la acima de tudo. Entretanto, começara a se perguntar se tal homem existia.

- Mamy, a vovô deixou a gente comer doces- o menino anunciou, com o rosto lambusado de chocolate. A irmã se encontrava no mesmo estado.

- Mãe! Eles ainda não jantaram – Mina reclamou.

- Eles pediram e eu não tive coragem de dizer "não". Você está muito bonita, Serena.

- Obrigada.

Era bom ouvir um elogio, apesar de Serena achar Mina mais bonita. Ela ouvira muitas comparações durante a infância. Mina herdara toda a beleza da mãe. Serena tinha os cabelos loiros e a inteligência do pai. O destino das duas irmãs estava traçado desde o dia que tinham nascido.

- Não! – Mina exclamou, afastando as mãos da filha. – Não toque na tia Serena.

O aviso chegou tarde demais. Serena olhou para as marcas de chocolate no vestido. Sua única extravagância, um vestido caríssimo, estava arruinado.

- Desculpe- Mina pediu, com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Não se preocupe. É só um vestido. Eu não estava com vontade de ir à festa.

- Tem de ir – Mina e a mãe afirmaram em coro.

- Você raramente sai- a irmã disfarçou- Além do mais, eu tenho muitos vestidos formais que eu usei em festas na faculdade. Estou certa que tenho um perfeito para você.

- Não temos o mesmo corpo- Serena falou rindo.

- Deixe de ser implicante. Você só é um pouco mais _dotada_ do que eu.

- Quanto mais?

- Tudo bem, muito mais. Mais tenho certeza de que acharemos um- Mina pegou a mão de Serena, levando-a para o outro quarto. – Mãe, cuide das crianças.

- Não sei não- Serena hesitou.

- Com que está preocupada? Com minha ajuda, será uma nova pessoa.

-É isso com que me preocupo. Gosto de mim assim, e não pretendo mudar.

- Só um pouco mais de maquilagem e um novo vestido. Relaxe, não vou te machucar. Será divertido.

- Divertido?

Serena lembrou-se que precisava espantar o tédio da vida. Quem sabe uma Serena Gilbert não fosse o solavanco que ela estava precisando?

**Nota da não autora: **

Gente espero que gostem dessa estória, do mesmo jeito que gostam da minha outra fic. Espero os reviews.

See ya!


End file.
